Enjoying the Moonlight
by black pearl-sama
Summary: Looking for Kikyo, Inuyasha stumbles across Sesshomaru who has a lust for the hanyou. But Naraku has a lust for Sesshomaru! yaoi lemons, rape, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Looks like we're in for another lemon

A/N: Looks like we're in for another lemon! YAY!

Inuyasha walked through the forest, his ears alert as much as his eyes were. He had reassured the others that he was only going for a walk the moment he caught Kikyo's scent. The only thing that aided his vision was the moonlight. Leaves rustled under his feet as he walked further, but he couldn't smell Kikyo any more.

_"She must've gone"_, Inuyasha thought to himself and started to walk back when he smelt a familiar scent.

"Going back, little brother?" came Sesshomaru's voice. He had been watching the hanyou ever since he started his search for the miko.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked harshly in his usual arrogant tone.

Sesshomaru remained silent and walked up to his golden-eyed half brother, so that they were only a few feet apart. Sesshomaru towered two inches or so over Inuyasha, his eyes fixed with his.

"Don't you know what I want?" Sesshomaru asked. Yes, he had waited for this moment and nothing was going to stop him. He and his brother had been very close until that bitch Kikyo came. Inuyasha turned him down for her.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment until Sesshomaru moved closer till they were only inches apart.

"What the hell do you th-" Inuyasha started but he was stopped by Sesshomaru's sharp kiss.

The taiyoukai pushed the startled half-demon against a tree, his tongue lashing around inside the other's. Inuyasha responded with vigor. Sesshomaru slipped his hands down Inuyasha's pants and started to rub his already hard member. The young half-demon moaned into the older one's mouth, turning him on more. While engaged in the war that was going on between their tongues, Inuyasha removed Sesshomaru's armor, which fell with a clatter to the ground and then his kimono. Sesshomaru did the same with Inuyasha, pausing for a moment to remove his pants and then his. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru to the ground, both naked.

Sesshomaru lowered himself and licked the hanyou's slit ever so lightly. Inuyasha arched his back and moaned in pleasure. His breaths came in pants, his eyes shut. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha into his mouth. Inuyasha gasped as he clutched his brother's hair. As Inuyasha came into his mouth, Sesshomaru trailed kisses from Inuyasha's navel upto his neck, leaving behind trails of saliva and cum.

"You bastard", Inuyasha cursed and Sesshomaru smirked as he let his hand run over the half-demon's chest, feeling his young, but incredibly muscular skin. He leaned and kissed the silver haired hanyou on the neck, licking him and teasing him. A deep growl rumbled within Inuyasha's throat. _God, how he loved it when the hanyou did that_. It only turned him on more.

"Stop teasing me, you fuck", Inuyasha cursed once more, but this time ending it in a moan.

"So, you want me then?" Sesshomaru asked between kisses that slowly lowered down to his finely toned chest.

Inuyasha snorted and said sarcastically, "Do I have a choice?"

Sesshomaru paused, looking up at Inuyasha's face and said, "no, unless you want this to be a rape."

This made Inuyasha smirk and he said slyly, "rape, huh? Let's see about that."

Saying that, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's dick in his smaller hands, causing him to exhale sharply against Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou turned him over so that he was on top of him. He started to pump, causing Sesshomaru to moan, which was one of the rare things the demon did. Just when he was about to cum, Inuyasha stopped.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, whose the dominating one now," he said seductively over his brother.

It took Sesshomaru all that he had to smirk, but didn't reply.

Inuyasha slowly stroked the other's rock hard member lightly, denying Sesshomaru the complete pleasure he seeked. Sesshomaru's moaned as his chest heaved, pressure building up inside of him just waiting to be let out. At this point Sesshomaru couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"Just finish!" he growled.

Satisfied with the answer, Inuyasha pumped faster and the demon climaxed with a shudder. With lightening like speed, Sesshomaru turned his brother over, straddling his hips.

"Your turn", he said.

Taking three fingers, he held them to Inuyasha's mouth who licked them thoroughly. After making sure that they were slick enough, Sesshomaru removed them. Kneeing Inuyasha's legs far apart, he inserted a finger in first and the hanyou shifted uncomfortably as he felt his breath caught up in his throat. Sesshomaru then slowly inserted a second and then a third, enlarging his hole.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha said commandingly.

"My, my, so eager are we?" Sesshomaru said tauntingly, earning a glare from his brother. "Who's the dominating one now?"

Sesshomaru started moving his fingers, searching for Inuyasha's prostate and when he did, Inuyasha moaned, arching his back in ecstasy. After hitting the spot a few more times, Sesshomaru took out his fingers and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Inuyasha just snorted.

Taking that as a yes, Sesshomaru plunged into the golden-eyed hanyou. Inuyasha screamed as he clutched the elder's arms in agony. Sesshomaru didn't move until he was sure that his brother got used to the feeling. Inuyasha's breath turned short and rapid.

"Move", he breathed.

Sesshomaru slowly started to move in and out. Every thrust brought new waves of pain.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru hit his prostate, bringing him pleasure which overpowered the previous pain. He gripped his brother's arms so tight, that his claws caused him to bleed. The stinging pain on his arms only caused the taiyoukai to plunge harder, violating the advantage he had over the younger one.

"Faster!" Inuyasha gasped and Sesshomaru obeyed, making the thrusts harder and faster, his body moving like a stallion's.

Both of them moved with burning passion and lust.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out his name in pure ecstasy as he came. Sesshomaru came inside Inuyasha as well and rolled over to his side, panting and sweating.

Inuyasha was the first to stand up and dress himself and Sesshomaru followed suit. With a sigh, he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Looks like this is the last time we're ever going to run into eachother like this again", Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru snorted. Well, he got what he wanted. After a long pause, both of them left in opposite directions. As Inuyasha headed back to his teammates, he was showered by questions.

"where were you off to this long, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Enjoying the moonlight", Inuyasha answered simply and laid down, closing his eyes, leaving the others confused.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this story was going to be a one shot, but I got a few requests to make it longer, so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! One more thing, let's say that Sesshy has two arms cause yaoi is kind of hard with one, right?

Chapter 2

Inuyasha lay with his eyes open as the others went back to sleep. He gazed at the stars, thinking back when he was with Sesshomaru. Their nights were filled with lust, but nothing more, or atleast he couldn't sense any other emotion coming from the taiyoukai. Even so, Inuyasha allowed himself to be used and for what? So that he could stay with the one he truly loved. But all of that changed one day.

_Inuyasha had returned after meeting up with Totosai for sharpening his blade and returned to the castle. He headed up to Sesshomaru's room, but he was no where in sight._

_"Where the hell did that idiot go?" he thought to himself._

_He went back to the grounds when he caught a familiar scent. His eyes became alert. It was Naraku. It wasn't only his scent, but Sesshomaru's scent was mixed in with it too. Inuyasha got slightly worried as he headed toward that direction and what he saw was shocking._

_Naraku was kissing Sesshomaru. _His_ Sesshomaru. Rage boiled up inside of him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha demanded, growling._

_Both demons looked at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked slightly surprised and Naraku smirked._

_"My, my Sesshomaru. I never knew you had a whore", he said._

_Sesshomaru remained silent._

_Inuyasha growled. "What did you say?" He drew his tessaiga with fury and headed for the black haired demon._

_Naraku jumped back with a snicker and said, "rage is useless Inuyasha." With that he disappeared. Inuyasha cursed out loud, sheathing his sword and then looked at Sesshomaru with confronting eyes._

_"Well?" Inuyasha demanded._

_Sesshomaru looked as if he were about to say something but then remained silent once more._

_"Hn."_

_More rage burned with in him as he saw the taiyoukai leave arrogantly. What the hell was he thinking, making out with their worst enemy?_

_Days weren't like before after that. Sesshomaru didn't come to Inuyasha's room to use him like always. Inuyasha went into depression. It was then he met Kikyo. She gave him a flicker of hope and thus fell in love with her._

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Sesshomaru questioned._

_"Sesshomaru, I've had it with you. Why do you need me when you've got your other bastard?" Inuyasha retorted. "I assumed that his kiss was more arousing than mine."_

_That's when Sesshomaru's anger was triggered. He clutched Inuyasha's throat, slamming him to the wall of the main chamber._

_"Don't you dare say that", he snarled._

_Inuyasha glared at the full demon. "Oh, do you have a better explanation?" he said tauntingly. Sesshomaru's grip loosened as he let Inuyasha go._

_"Fine, then. Do as you please. I don't give a damn", he answered and left without a glance._

_Inuyasha felt hurt at those words. But he left the castle and went on with Kikyo. But that relationship failed as well as Kikyo pinned him to the sacred tree afterwards and then died herself._

Even after all that, Inuyasha still submitted to Sesshomaru when he returned that night and once more, he was used. He couldn't help it, though. He just couldn't feel hatred towards the handsome young full demon. A few days later, Kagome returned to her era. Miroku went off to see his master and Sango went to her village along with Shippo, leaving the half-demon alone.

"Damn them all, leaving like this", Inuyasha inwardly cursed, sitting at his usual place beside the well, looking down into it as if Kagome would suddenly appear. She had said that he was going to return before it got dark and the sun was already setting.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's eyes perked up at that familiar voice. "Kikyo?"

She was standing several feet away from him, her soul collectors gliding around her gracefully.

Inuyasha got up and hurried towards her. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I just came to visit you," she answered. "I wanted to see you."

She put her arms around Inuyasha's neck, snuggling up to his chest. Inuyasha embraced her, welcoming her warmth.

Back at the castle, Sesshomaru growled as he fell on one knee on the forest floor, panting rapidly. He was sweating profusely and he literally felt his blood boiling in his veins. He was in heat.

"Damn these hormones!" Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't bear it any longer. He needed someone to fulfill his needs and none other than Inuyasha came to his mind again. He headed towards Inuyasha's village and just then he heard some voices. It was none other than Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru disguised his presence as he silently hid behind a tree.

Inuyasha was holding that bitch. Upon seeing this, Sesshomaru's blood boiled even more and the heat radiating from his body doubled. His eyes burned crimson and the markings on the side of his face turned into a darker purple and enlarged.

"What is this feeling?" Sesshomaru spoke in his mind. "Jealousy?"

Sesshomaru pushed that thought away. Surely the great dog demon couldn't be jealous. But the feeling of rage grew every second. When Kikyo and Inuyasha parted after a few more moments, Sesshomaru made his presence known as he stepped out.

"You again", Inuyasha said and was about to fire off more dialogues when he sensed Sesshomaru's state. His anger was replaced by a small flicker of fear as he realized the reason of Sesshomaru's sudden appearance.

Before he could do anything, with his demon speed, Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's throat as he had done before and pushed him to the ground. Inuyasha clutched the firm hand around his neck in an attempt to remove it, but it was useless. He struggled, lashing out his legs, but that was hopeless as well. Sesshomaru straddled Inuyasha's hips, catching his wrists and held them both high above his head on the ground with one arm. He was already rock hard.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to rip his hands away from Sesshomaru's grip.

"Silence, hanyou!" Sesshomaru ordered. He couldn't wait any more. His mind was clouded with lust and any other thoughts were blocked out of his head. He couldn't think straight. The heat drove him crazy and above that, the hint of fear in his brother's eyes was even more intoxicating. With his other hand, he ripped away Inuyasha's haori, raking the skin underneath as well. Inuyasha flinched and blood started oozing out from the three cuts across his chest.

Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the blood off of Inuyasha's wound. The metallic tasted of it turned him on more. Inuyasha clenched his teeth when he felt a stinging sensation as Sesshomaru's fangs grazed the cuts. Sesshomaru lifted his head and removed his clothing as well as Inuyasha's.

Seeing Inuyasha's erect member, Sesshomaru smirked and said, "I see you still desire me."

"Shut up, you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshomaru replied by covering the hanyou's lips with his own, crushing and bruising them as if he were punishing him. Inuyasha struggled to tear his lips away, but it was useless. He then traveled down to the half-demon's neck. He kissed, sucked and bit on the skin. Inuyasha refused to respond to those arousing ministrations and suppressed his moan.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly. "You always yell for me to take you when I do this."

Inuyasha wanted to do just that, but the anger at what Sesshomaru was doing to him made him refuse to do so. Instead he just shut his eyes tightly and a slight blush appeared on his face. His body was soaked in sweat.

"Refusing to answer now, are we?" Sesshomaru said and without even preparing Inuyasha for entering, he plunged into him.

Inuyasha yelled in pain and he raked the dirt with his claws. Sesshomaru pulled out and plunged into him again with full force, not giving a damn about how Inuyasha felt, earning another scream from his brother.

"Mmh, you're so tight as ever", Sesshomaru commented, his face filled with sick passion.

Inuyasha's breath came in gasps as the pain was tremendous. Sesshomaru decided to change postions and grabbing Inuyasha's silver hair, he yanked him up and slammed him into a tree. Throwing one leg over his shoulder, Sesshomaru thrust into Inuyasha again and increased his pace. Inuyasha's back scraped against the bark, drawing more blood. Sesshomaru thrust into Inuyasha ruthlessly, seeking his own release.

"Nnnnhh….Stop, it hurts!" Inuyasha cried out. "AH!"

Inuyasha's cries only made Sesshomaru to move faster. Inuyasha clutched his brother's sweat soaked shoulders in pain. Even through all his years with Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai had never treated him like this. He was always gentle, but this time it was different. Sesshomaru's heat had caused him to become so violent.

"N-no! It's too deep!" Inuyasha cried out in agony once more. "Sesshomaru!"

Even though his name was called out due to the pain he was causing, it added on to his lust.

Sharp, lancing pain resonated though out Inuyasha's lower back as blood started to trickle down his leg from where Sesshomaru penetrated him. The way the taiyoukai handled him was downright cruel. No pleasure came out of Sesshomaru's thrusts for Inuyasha. Any signs of pleasure was overpowered by pain.

"Nngg…AH!" Sesshomaru moaned as he came. He slowly pulled out, his breathing rapid. Inuyasha's eyes were still shut tightly. Then the moment that Inuyasha had been fearing from the start had come.

Sesshomaru lowered his head to Inuyasha's neck.

"Don't do it", Inuyasha said weakly, barely above a whisper. "Please let me go."

Sesshomaru didn't listen. He bared his fangs and bit down on the tender skin, drawing blood. Inuyasha hissed.

"No", Inuyasha thought. "He's marking me as his."

Sesshomaru licked the blood away and drew back his head. He finally let the hanyou go. Inuyasha was too exhausted to see any more and collapsed to the ground, blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sesshomaru regained his senses and was finally able to think straight, he looked down at his unconscious, blood covered half-brother. His gaze shifted to the claw marks on Inuyasha's bare, pale chest and only a single thought passed through his mind:

_What have I done? Have I really fallen this low?_

"Heh, heh, seems like your lust finally got the best of you, Lord Sesshomaru," came Naraku's voice as the infamous demon stepped out from the shade of the trees.

"So you saw it all," Sesshomaru replied without turning his head, nor showing the least bit of surprise at Naraku's sudden appearance.

"When Inuyasha wakes, there won't be any chances of him forgiving you for marking him as your mate when he yearns for another," Naraku said as he moved closer to Seshomaru, who still gazed at the battered body before him.

"Sesshomaru, come to me," Naraku cooed, putting a hand on Sesshomaru's clothed shoulder. "Finish him off."

Sessomaru gritted his teeth and within a second, Naraku was thrown back by a single smack to the face from the taiyoukai.

"it would be best if you kept that damned mouth of yours shut!" Sesshomaru growled. "You are the sole cause of my problems and you will certainly regret that!"

Naraku glared back at the demon lord from the ground.

"If that's how it is," Naraku hissed, "I'll make sure nothing interferes with what I desire."

With one deathly glare at Inuyasha, Naraku vanished. Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

_What he desires? That bastard makes me sick._

With that thought sudden irony crashed upon him. Well, he was the one to talk after doing all that to Inuyasha. But one thing was for sure. Naraku was definitely going to try to harm Inuyasha and if he did, it would mean that the demon would fulfill his wish.

_No, I'm not going to allow him to do what would make him happy._

And that would mean that he was going to have to protect Inuyasha.

_Hmph. What a pain._

With the others………..

Kagome leapt out of the well with her usual overly loaded backpack. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were back and sitting with Kaede in her hut, talking about demons when Kagome entered.

"I'm back!" she said in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey Kagome!" all four said as a chorus.

"So, where's Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around.

"You mean he didn't come to your era?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course he didn't" Kagome replied.

That was when their worry began.

Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness at the feel of someone dabbing the wounds on his chest with a wet cloth. He opened his eyes only to see a blurry image before him. He blinked again and saw a young girl sitting next to him. She had black hair with a small pony tail to the side of her head.

"oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked around. He was on a king sized bed with lavender drapes. The room he was in was very large, rather like a miniature house.

"Wait, I recognize this place!" Inuyasha sat up with such force that a blast of pain ran up his lower back. He hissed and fell back into the pillows.

"How did I get back to that bastard's castle again?" he thought wearily.

"You shouldn't be so rash," the girl spoke up. "You should be grateful to Lord Sesshomaru as he brought you here."

"Feh," Inuyasha responded. _So he wants a play toy again, does he?_

"By the way, I'm Rin," the girl said in a hearty voice. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to tend to you."

"To hell with you all!" Inuyasha cursed. "I'm outta here."

He got up, grabbing his haori which seemed to be stitched by someone and went to the door, limping slightly. Inuyasha started to go downstairs, putting on his haori on the way, when he saw the stairs blocked by none other than Sessomaru, who leaned against the wall, with his back to it, arms folded across his chest.

"I was expecting you to be awake," he said, looking up at the enraged half-demon.

Inuyasha reached for his sword, but sudden realization dawned up him.

_Where the hell is my tessaiga?_

"Don't worry, little brother," Sesshomaru answered as if he read Inuyasha's thoughts. "Your sword is safe with me for now."

"What more do you want of me you piece of shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

It didn't matter anymore to Inuyasha. Once a demon had the bite marks inflicted upon him, he was forbidden to mate another. Even if he did so, death would befall him the moment he tried to share that special bond with anyone else.

"Hn," Sesshomaru snorted and started to advance on Inuyasha.

Though fear clutched his heart, Inuyasha stood his ground, not letting his true feeling show through his stubborn golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stood on the step that preceded Inuyasha's and they were only inches apart. As sesshomaru was taller than the hanyou, they both were nearly the same height now even when Sesshomaru stood one step lower to Inuyasha.

"I expect you to go back to your room like a good puppy, or else," Sessomaru replied coldly.

"or else?" Inuyasha demanded even though he knew the answer.

"You want to find out?" the elder asked, his hot breath caressing Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha backed up a step, the fear getting the best of him as the pain came back to him. With a low growl he turned around and headed back. Sesshomaru smirked. Controlling someone was indeed fun.

At Naraku's Lair……….

"That damned Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled, throwing another glass article at the wall in anger. It immediately shattered to the floor in pieces.

"Seems you have finally lost it," Kagura said from a corner.

"Shut up you bitch!" Naraku cursed, glaring at her.

_It was that cursed day. Naraku was in search of more fragments of the shikon jewel, when he first laid eyes on the most beautiful sight: Sesshomaru._

_"That's a tasty looking demon," he thought to himself._

_It didn't take him long to find out where Sesshomaru lived and when he did, he went there, making his scent obvious so that Sesshomaru would seek him out. His plan worked when he saw the handsome young demon walk out his castle to investigate who the intruder was._

_"Who are you?" the taiyoukai demanded in his usual monotone voice._

_"You look even more dashing up close," Naraku said with a smirk._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and drew his sword as a reply._

_"So hasty, are we?" Naraku said._

_Sesshomaru raced toward him, lashing out his sword, but Naraku dodged it. Taking the dog-demon by surprised, Naraku knocked the sword out of his hands and in the next moment, Naraku put his hand around the back of Sesshomaru's neck, pulling his face closer and without warning took his lips with his own. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise and before he could pull back, Inuyasha's voice rang in the background._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the hanyou yelled._

_Naraku let Sesshomaru go and looked at the half-breed in disappointment. So the taiyoukai he desired was already taken._

Naraku jerked back into reality. He was definitely going to make the hanyou pay for taking his love away from him and certainly take revenge on Sesshomaru for rejecting him.

A/N: Please review! I sure could use some inspiration! But thanks for reading this far anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank all readers for their wonderful reviews. Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

"Lord Sesshomaru, the council of the Western Lands has arranged an urgent meeting. They want you to attend."

Sesshomaru looked at the middle aged tiger demon sternly.

"An urgent meeting? What for?" he asked.

"The ogre army is planning war upon us," the youkai replied.

Sesshomaru growled slowly. He called upon Jaken and the henchman came running to his master's feet.

"I want you to keep an eye on Inuyasha and make sure he doesn't run off," he commanded and added with a deathly glare, "if he does…"

"Y-yes, my lord!" Jaken stammered.

Sesshomaru turned and left with the tiger demon immediately.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha paced his room impatiently.

"Why the hell did Sesshomaru bring me here?" he muttered to himself.

He decided to confront the demon lord personally and headed out of his room downstais. He saw Jaken sitting at the bottom step.

"Hey, you toad," Inuyasha called out.

"I'm a toad _demon, _thank you," Jaken spat, standing up.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the henchman's comment.

"The lord has went out for a meeting and instructed me to stand guard over you."

This made Inuyasha nearly laugh. "What, a small imp like you to stand watch over me? Sesshomaru really is out of his mind," he mocked.

"Why you, flea-bitten mongrel!" Jaken cursed. "Lord Sesshomaru put barriers around this castle too."

Inuyasha ignored him, stepping on him on his way out.

"Wait, you insolent dog!" Jaken shouted after him. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru will surely have my head!"

Inuyasha went out into the castle grounds and as he headed further, he was suddenly stopped by what seemed like an invisible wall.

"That brat was right," Inuyasha said outloud.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whirled around to face Kikyo, whoa was standing a few yards away from him.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called s he rushed to her, taking her into his arms. "How did you get past the barrier?"

"Inuyasha, I'm a priestess," she said with a smile. "I've come to take you away."

Inuyasha returned the smile and said, "let's go."

Kikyo held out her hand and a small visible opening was seen through the barrier. They both headed out. It wasn't long before Kikyo started to take Inuyasha through unknown territory.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm taking you to the village I'm living in for now," Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha followed Kikyo and after a while, they reached what looked like a small, isolated palace in the middle of a hilly land.

"this is where I'm living," Kikyo said, leading Inuyasha inside. She closed the door behind her. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

She took Inuyasha into a room, which looked rather like a larged torture chamber. Iron chains hung from stony walls. The floor felt like ice against Inuyasha's feet. Whips with spikes and an iron ball hung from their ends laid in a corner. All other types of torture items could be seen.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kikyo closed the door behind her and no sooner did she close it, iron chains from the ceiling rolled down in a flash, coiling themselves of their own accord around Inuyasha's wrists, binding his arms above his head and iron clamps latched themselves around Inuyasha's ankles simultaneously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nice work, Kikyo dear," came Naraku's voice as he appeared infront of Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling against his bindings to get free, but in vain.

"Thank you, my lord," Kikyo replied with a smirk.

"Kikyo, you betraying bitch!" Inuyasha cursd the woman. "Why did you do this?"

"You ignorant half-breed," Kikyo answered. "I was working for Naraku from the start."

"Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"You may leave," Naraku said. Kikyo gave a nod and left the room without a word.

"What do you want with me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, you have it wrong, my dear hanyou," Naraku retorted in his usual vicious tone. "It's Sesshomaru I want revenge on."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha frowned. "Why on him?"

"For rejecting me!" Naraku raised his voice and his eyes flashed a brighter red in anger.

"But I thought-" Inuyasha was confused once more.

"Yes, you thought Sesshomaru was also showing interest in me, didn't you?" Naraku interrupted the half-demon.

"But that day-" Inuyasha said, leaving the sentence hanging.

"You really are as ignorant as they say," Naraku said. "That day, it was I who forced myself upon Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was purely shocked.

"He didn't tell you that because it was a wound to his pride that his own enemy forced himself upon him," Naraku finished.

Inuyasha felt remorse. It was his own fault for not trying to find out the truth. But it was too late now. There was no chance that Sesshomaru, _his _Sesshomaru would ever be truly his once more.

"But what does your revenge have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You fool," Naraku said irritatedly. "Sesshomaru will surely come for you and when he does, I'll kill you before his very eyes and then kill him. I want to see the expression on his face when he begs me to leave you."

Inuyasha smirked.

" What the hell is so funny?" Naraku spat.

"Now you're the one who's ignorant. Sesshomaru is not going to come for me. Kill me now," Inuyasha said.

"You're wrong, Inuyasha. Deep inside, Sesshomaru longs for your love. It was to save you from me that Sesshomaru took you to his palace and kept you under his care," Naraku replied.

_So that's why he took me to his castle._ Inuyasha thought.

"Call out for him", Naraku demanded.

"I refuse," Inuyasha retorted stubbornly. There was no way he was going to drag Sesshomaru into Naraku's hands.

Naraku chuckled and slowly went around and stood behind Inuyasha. He yanked the right side of his haori, revealing his bite marks on the crook of his pale neck.

"I know you won't call out for him when told," Naraku said. "Maybe a little pain should do it.:

With that Naraku kissed the marks and in a flash, pain shot out throughout Inuyasha's whole body from his neck, warning him that this man was not his mate. Inuyasha felt as if nails were being driven into him from the inside and he screamed. Naraku removed his lips, but the pain remained.

"Call out for him," Naraku repeated. "The pain is not going to fade."

"No," Inuyasha said through his uneven breaths.

Naraku grit his teeth in fury. He ripped off the hanyou's outer and inner shirt, exposing his well built torso, covered in sweat from the pain.

"You're very well built, hanyou," Naraku said, trailing a finger up Inuyasha's spine, pushing his hair to a side. He put a hand under Inuyasha's chin and turned his face to a side violently, earning a gasp from the dog demon, whose eyes were shut tightly.

Naraku covered the half-demon's lips with his own and the pain multiplied. Inuyasha's scream was muffled by Naraku's mouth this time. Naraku went back down to Inuyasha's neck, one hand trailing over the hanyou's finely toned chest, feeling his muscles.

"Go on, call out for your mate," Naraku whispered against Inuyasha's neck and returned to torturing him.

Inuyasha's breathing was rapid and he was drenched in sweat.

_I can't take it anymore!_ He thought in agony. "S-Sesshomaru!!"

Naraku smirked.

"_What a nuisance. Who the hell said this was urgent?"_ the great dog demon was sitting in a chair at a table where all other lords were gathered. All were engaged in a serious discussion about how to encounter the ogres.

Sesshomaru's mind traveled back to Inuyasha. Was he still in the castle? Those stubborn, golden eyes evaded his mind. Yes, stubborn, but he always found himself to be attracted to them. When he took Inuyasha back to the castle and when the hanyou confronted him, that stubborn look didn't stagger a bit even when he damn well knew what would happen if he insulted the Sesshomaru any more than he already did. And those lips – they always tasted so sweet and were…….

_"Damn it! What's wrong with me?"_Sesshomaru cursed himself. _"Inuyasha, what the hell did you do to me?"_

"What is your opinion, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was jerked out of his thoughts when one of the lords referred to him and was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice within his head.

_S-Sesshomaru!!_

"_Inuyasha?"_ Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat.

A/N: Phew! That was hard to type! Anyways, please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay for more lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know you may be thinking *what's wrong with this girl, finally remembering to put up a disclaimer in the **last** chapter*, but I forgot. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

"He's not going to come," Inuyasha repeated through clenched teeth, nearly about to collapse from the pain.

Naraku had stopped tormenting him and instead looked anxiously towards the door of the torture chamber.

Meanwhile, instead of answering the question of the council about his opinion, Sesshomaru stood up abruptly.

"I need to leave," he said frankly and left the hall, leaving the others confused about his sudden change of behavior.

"_What the hell happened to him?"_ Sesshomaru thought as he headed out for Inuyasha. He intended to go back to his own castle but his sixth sense led him in another direction. Something serious must have come up for Inuyasha to call out his name. Just when he started to give up on going in the direction his instinct was leading him, he approached what looked like a small palace and the whole area stank of……

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled. Not only that, Inuyasha's scent was mixed in as well. Sesshomaru felt an instant of fear. _Has Naraku already killed Inuyasha? _Not that he cared anyways.

Sesshomaru headed into the castle and towards where Inuyasha's scent was stronger. He stopped at ta tspecific door where he heard an agony filled voice of a certain hanyou he knew very well. He immediately opened the door and no sooner did he open it, he too, just like Inuyasha, was slammed into a wall by chains that bound his arms and legs. The wind was knocked out from him from the impact. He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha tied in front of him several feet away and Naraku beside him. Anger for some reason welled up inside of him as he saw the state Inuyasha was in, panting and sweating, his eyes half closed.

"You came?" Inuyasha said weakly, not able to believe it.

"What did you do to him, you bastard," Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"My, my, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said tauntingly. "I didn't think you would come so quickly."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It's me you want. Let him go."

Inuyasha was shocked at what Sesshomaru said. He was dreaming this, was he? So, Naraku was right after all. Sesshomaru _did_ carry some feelings for him.

Naraku chuckled evilly and advanced towards Sesshomaru until they were inches apart. He held the youkai's chin with one hand and pulled his face forward.

"I want you to know how it feels to lose the person you want the most," Naraku said lowly, their lips nearly touching.

Sesshomaru jerked his head aside, feeling disgusted that the vermin was so close to him.

Naraku snorted and then continued, "what should I do first? Should I kill Inuyasha and then take you or should I take you first and then kill Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru growled yet once again, feeling outraged. He could've broken the chains if they were normal ones by now, but these chains were different. They seemed to be feeding off of his demonic power, making him feel weak. How wa he going to get out of this mess?

"Maybe killing Inuyasha would be better done first," Naraku said, going back to Inuyasha, who looked defeated. "Now watch Sesshomaru as I suck out your beloved mate's soul."

Immediately after saying so, Naraku captured Inuyasha's lips, whose eyes widened in pain once more and he once more struggled against his bindings in agony. He felt as if his life was being drained out of him and he felt sickened. Naraku drew back an inch, a small blue thread like substance flowing from Inuyasha's mouth into his. Sesshomaru grit his teeth. He had to do something or Inuyasha was going die.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru called out furiously. "Let him go!"

But Naraku continued. Rage burned out through Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha's eyes wandered to Sesshomaru and connected with his in an apologizing way and as if he was saying good-bye. Sesshomaru had never seen the half-demon look so defeated and vulnerable. In an instant, the taiyoukai's demon power rose up.

"LET MY MATE GO," he bellowed as he started to transform. The demonic aura was so strong that the chains binding him snapped. Naraku at this point also stopped drawing Inuyasha's soul and took a step back. Sesshomaru advanced towards the villain with lightening speed, throwing a punch into his stomach. Naraku was hurled backwards.

"Did you really think that you could bind _the_ Sesshomaru?" he asked, towering over Naraku.

Naraku stood up, trying to attack Sesshomaru, but he was too fast. The geat dog demon with doule his youkai power was too fast. Sesshomaru ran his claws through Narku's heart. An expression of shock and pain ran across Naraku's face as he collapsed when Sessshomaru remved his hand, embracing death. (A/N: Face it guys, I'm not that good when it comes to battle scenes and I know some of you may hate me for killing Naraku in two sentences). Inuyasha's soul returned back to him and Sesshomaru cut off his chains with his poison whip. He cought Inuyasha around the chest as the hanyou nearly fell to the ground. Inuyasha was still gasping with pain as he clutched onto Sesshomaru's kimono tightly. Seeing him in pain wrenched the full demon's heart out of place. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's chin and pressed his lips gently against half-demon's and the pain faded almost instantly, but Inuyasha was too weak to stand up by himself. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha and started off towards the castle. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed throughout the journey, feeling safe in Sesshomaru's arms. When they reached their destination, Sesshomaru entered his domain.

"My lord! You're back!" Jaken greeted and then looked at Inuyasha. "What happened my lord?"

Sesshomaru cast Jaken his famous deathly glare and the toad demon put on a guilty face, cowering before his master. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha up into his room, laying him on the bed and turned to leave when Inuyasha caught his wrist. Sesshomaru, confused, cast him a questioning glance.

"Stay," he said and then added, "please."

To his surprise, Sesshomaru did. He sat beside Inuyasha who closed his eyes. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to stroke Inuyasha's head to comfort him. He looked at the hanyou's face.

"_He looks peaceful this way,"_ Sesshomaru stopped this thought. "_What am I doing? He's a half breed."_

_"And yet you went to save him," _his inner voice spoke.

"_Shut up,"_ Sesshomaru inwardly cursed and got up, heading back to his room, not even bothering to close the door completely.

The night was a long one for Inuyasha. He opened his eyes in time to see Sesshomaru leaving. He stared out the large windows into the starless night from where he lay on the bed. Maybe he should talk it out with Sesshomaru. Deciding on doing so, Inuyasha got up and went straight to the taiyoukai's room, finding the door slightly ajar. Inuyasha opened it fully and the door didn't even creak. Sesshomaru was standing in the balcony, he too staring at the moon. The gentle breeze made his long, silky hair wave around him, the moon casting a soft glow on his handsome face. The sight nearly took Inuyasha's breath away.

"Are you going to stare at me like that or are you going to state your purpose for coming here at such an hour?" Sesshomaru asked, not turning his face.

Inuyasha felt slightly embarrassed and closed the door behind him. He saw Sesshomaru's armor at the side of his bed. He walked up to his mate.

"Sesshomaru, why can't we talk this out?" he said.

"About what?"

"About Naraku and all," Inuyasha was having a hard time starting.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but instead turned from the balcony to sit on his bed and Inuyasha followed.

"Look, I'm sorry for not understanding you," the hanyou said, standing in front of the demon lord.

"Not understanding me?" Sesshomaru said in a mocking way. "Inuyasha, what _do_ you understand about me?"

Sesshomaru had hit him right on, but he had an answer. He pulled his outer shirt to a side revealing his mate marks.

"I may not understand you that much, but I understand you enough to know that you still love me."

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru said without emotion. "That was done unintentionally."

"Unintentionally?" Inuyasha raised his voice. "Then did you come to save me from Naraku and call me your mate _unintentionally _as well?"

"I didn't want Naraku to be happy," Sesshomaru replied bluntly. "You can go back to your human friends right now if you want."

Inuyasha was enraged. He grabbed the front of Sesshomaru's kimono, wrinkling the fabric in his fist. But to his astonishment, there was no reaction.

"Am I no more than a whore to you?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru's lips parted slightly in surprise.

"_It's those eyes again._"

The demon lord reached out one hand, cupping the side of Inuyasha's face, pushing his hair back. Inuyasha was startled at such a gentle gesture from the cold-hearted demon. But he wasn't going to fall for it. Inuyasha growled again and pushed Sesshomaru forcefully into the bed, holding his wrists on either side of his marked face. The half demon's knee was placed beside Sesshomaur's waist, the other foot still on the ground.

"I want an answer!" he hissed.

"Get off me," Sesshomaru simply said, making it sound more like a statement rather than a command.

Inuyasha held his position. At this point he was surprised again. The demon lord could've easily thrown him off, but he didn't. the taiyoukai sighed.

"Why don't you run off to your _Kikyo_," Sesshomaru teased.

"Don't you dare-" Inuyasha paused at the middle of his sentence. "Wait, are you saying that you were jealous?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied. "I don't like you with her."

That was all that was needed to take Inuyasha's breath away once more. He leaned in, taking his brother's lips with his own. Sesshomaru responded ever so slightly. After several moments, Inuyasha pulled back, looking at the body beneath him. It was rare for Inuyasha to be the dominant one and to be on top of his mate in such a position.

"Hn. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said with his faint smirk. "Aren't I your enemy?"

"Then why don't your resist me?" Inuyasha said, returning the smirk.

Sesshomaru didn't hold back any longer and finally said, "because you're my mate."

It took Inuyasha a few moments to process the information and when he did, he leaned down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues were engaged in a war for dominance. Inuyasha lavished the taste of their saliva mixing. Both their clothing was removed withing the next few seconds. Inuyasha moved to Sesshomaru's neck, who tilted his head to let Inuyasha have more access. He sucked and kissed at the tender skin, leaving red love bites. Sesshomaru's hand tangled in Inuyasha's soft hair. The hanyou nibbled on the lobe of the demon lord's ear, whose chest vibrated with a small purr like growl. Inuyasha moved down to his chest, licking a nipple. Sesshomaru arched his back in pleasure. His hand traveled down to the taiyoukai's manhood, stroking it. Sesshomaru moaned. Inuyasha smirked, as he teased his mate, not giving him the full friction he needed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moaned. "Take me."

"I'm not going to let you off that easily," Inuyasha replied. He traveled down and took Sesshomaru's dick into his mouth, earning a sharp gasp.

He sucked on it, rolling his tongue over the tip, his fangs adding to the sensation Sesshomaru was feeling. He licked away some precum from the tip. Sesshomaru's hands had a tight grip on Inuyasha's hair, as his breathing rate increased. The feel of Inuyasha between his legs was overwhelming and his heart burned with lust. Inuyasha removed his mouth and held out three fingers. Sesshomaru engulfed them with his mouth. After making sure that they were well coated, Inuyasha inserted one finger first. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, but Inuyasha held him down with his own body, stroking his thigh. He inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion. Though it felt uncomfortable, Sesshomaru enjoyed it. When Inuyasha inserted a third finger, a slight burning sensation started, but it wasn't such that Sesshomaru couldn't bear. After making sure that he was ready, Inuyasha positioned himself. He thrust into Sesshomaru's hole as gently as he could, but pain was inevitable and Sesshomaru let out a small cry at the sharp pain. Inuyasha started to move slowly, but Sesshomaru struggled, his back arching. Inuyasha had to once more hold him down.

"It'll be fine soon enough," he whispered, capturing Sesshomaru's lips with his own. He pumped the demon lord's cock and Sesshomaru moaned with pain and pleasure within Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around Inuyasha, encouraging him to move faster. Inuyasha increased his thrusts and drove harder into his mate. Both of them gasped and moaned with pleasure. Inuyasha could feel himself close to climaxing and moved faster. He finally cummed into Sesshomaru, filling him with his hot liquid and Sesshomaru cummed into Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou collapsed on top of Sesshomaru, both breathing hard. When they both came down from their excitement, Inuyasha rolled over and laid beside Sesshomaru.

"Mark me," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. When Sesshomaru didn't reply, Inuyasha took it as a yes and bent over the taiyoukai, with one hand on his shoulder, he bit down on his neck, marking him. He then laid his head against Sesshomaru's chest, closing his eyes, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

THE END

A/N: Now I know that you are thinking *hey, what happened to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kikyo?* I would love to write about them, but I don't have much time right now. That was why the lemon was cut short as well. Anyways, please review and tell me your opinion! No flames for this chappie please!


End file.
